Smile
by blader-chick13
Summary: Wee!chester one shot. Babies were interesting creatures and from day one, Sammy was the most fascinating thing Dean had ever seen. Dean & Sam; family.


**A Wee!chester fanfiction, shortly after Sam is born.**

**Disclaimer: **_The Winchester family_** belongs to Eric Kripke and his army of amazing writers and producers.**

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"He just ... lays there." A small voice replied. "And looks." Looking up at his mother, he simply blinked. "Is that normal?"

Her smile was radiant as she came to kneel beside him, following his gaze down into the carrier that a tiny baby Winchester laid in. Placing her hand on her eldest son's back, she chuckled. "He's only a baby right now, Dean. He won't do much for the first year or so."

Still hugging his knees as he stared into the clump of blue blankets surrounding the chubby face, Dean wasn't sure what else to really say. "But that's so _far_." He concluded rather impatiently.

Mary smiled and placed a kiss to the top of Dean's head, getting back onto her feet with wavering balance. "You'll just have to be patient. You'll see, he'll grow up in no time and soon you'll be wondering whatever happened to that little baby boy."

Dean watched his mother wander off, not entirely interested in where she was going. She looked tired and Sam was quiet. Maybe she was going to get some rest. Dad had said that taking care of a baby was a lot of work and that Dean should try his best to just be helpful. He did try but he was only _little_ after all, he could only do so much.

Turning his own adolescent face toward his younger brother once more, he rested his chin on his knees, simply staring back at the child. He'd whined, he'd cried, he'd gurgled and he'd slept. Dean had seen him do nothing else. Were all babies like this?

Little Sammy blinked up at the boy and yawned, little arms stretching out in whatever direction they managed before he settled once more, blankets all ruffled. Unlocking his legs from his arms, Dean rocked himself forward and fixed the blanket like he'd seen Mary do before, making certain he tucked the little piece of cloth around the baby's arms. Sam, however, didn't seem to enjoy that very much and poked his arms out once more.

"Sammy, you'll get cold." Dean mumbled softly, moving to fix the blanket once more but Sam squirmed a bit and the boy back off. Last thing he wanted was to make Sammy cry because as he'd learned earlier, babies cried easily.

"Sammy." Dean called softly, keeping his voice at a whisper. He hoped to distract the boy enough to make sure he didn't start weeping. Wiggling his own little fingers at the boy, he brushed the tips against the baby's open palm. "Saaaaaammmyyyyyy...." He cooed, wiggling them lightly against his skin.

Babies were really warm.

Infant Sam looked to the fingers curiously, simply blinking before his eyes shifted to Dean. Unsure of what else to really do, Dean retracted his fingers from him and stared for a moment. Reaching up, he placed an index finger on each corner of his lips and pulled his mouth apart, making a funny face.

Baby Sammy did nothing. His blank expression wasn't what Dean had been hoping for.

A bit discouraged by the lack of reaction, Dean figured he'd try again. Maybe Sam just didn't understand what he was supposed to do. "You laugh, Sammy. Laugh." He explained the best he could. "Smile, Sammy."

And nothing again.

He paused a moment and reached up, tugging at the ends of his ears and puffing out his cheeks. He made a muffled noise that was supposed to resemble a monkey but it simply came out like he was gasping for air.

Sam squirmed again but he seemed interested. His little hands were pressed together and his attention was fully on Dean even if there were no traces of amusement anywhere on his tiny face.

Dropping his hands, Dean made a stubborn expression and reached forward slowly. "Why you no smile, Sammy?" He questioned, reaching forward and very lightly poking the boy in the nose.

And there it was, totally unexpected. His little lips curled up and a clear view of his toothless gums were shown. His entire face brightened at it and Dean mirrored it perfectly. "Sammy smiled! I made him smile!"

Baby Sammy picked up on Dean's excitement and a quiet giggle bubbled forth. The older boy swelled with pride as he reached forward, fingers poking lightly at the baby's balled hands. He didn't laugh again and his little smile had slowly died away as well but Dean had seen it, he'd been the one to hear it and that was good enough for him.

To his knowledge, he'd been the first person to make his baby brother smile. And that made him feel wonderful.

As little Sammy stared up at the toddler with his previous blank expression, Dean couldn't get rid of his grin. "When you get big, like me, I'll make you smile lots, okay?"

The baby blinked.

"So grow up fast, Sammy."

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
